gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Brethren of Buccaneers
Brethren of Buccaneers Guild Hello, this is Jack Wolfspain. Next week I will be creating the Brethren of Buccaneers Guild. This is a ragtag crew of pirates, freebooters, swashbucklers, and of course, Buccaneers! Our meeting place will be Bowdash Mansion on Tortuga, every Tuesday. Feel free to join us if you are in need of a guild. ALL LVLS ARE ALLOWED! This will be a male only guild. We will have Uniforms, but only for meetings. Plz comment if you would like to join. History of 'Da Bucs The Brethren of Buccaneers is today's version of a small force of Spanish pirates that used to be led by the infamous, Henry Morgan, and later, William Kidd. The original name was Le Ford De Buccaneer. Its current leader is Jack Wolfspain. The Army was disbanded by the E.I.T.C. Trading Co. in 1726, and all members were thrown in jail. Then, a number of years later, in 1747, the guild was reastablished by Jack Wolfspain, and has become a HUGE part in the Liberation of Piracy, and is a head Guild in the hunt of the Co. Current News All Brethren of Buccaneers members, our 4 July celebration will be at the Skull's Thunder tavern on Padres Del Fuego. There we will chat, play cards, dance, and have plain fun :) Afterwards, we will go outside, and if you have grenades, throw em' far! Uniform Hat: Rough Tricorn Hat (Member) HIgh Wing Hat (Veteran) Spainish Ostrich Hat (Officer) Coat: Dinghy Long Coat (Member) Matey's Jacket (Veteran) Darkheart Long Coat (Officer) Vest: Longshoresmen Vest (Member) Night Vest (Veteran) Shop Vest (Officer) Shirt: Plain Linen Long Sleeve (Member) Plain Button Down Long Sleeve (Veteran) Dark Grey Reinforced Tank (Officer) Belt: Buckled Sash (Member) Any Box Belt (Veteran) Jolly Bones Belt (Officer) Pants: Celtic Trousers (Member) 44 Doubloon Breeches (Veteran) Any Black Pants (Officer) Boots: Hard Leather (Member) Fishing Trophy Boots (Veteran) Crimson Captain Boots (Officer) THIS UNIFORM IS ONLY WORN AT MEETINGS Guild Ranks Lvl 1-9~ Member Lvl 10-14~ Veteran Lvl 15-19~ Officer Lvl 20-24~ Commander Lvl 25-29~ Admiral Lvl 30-39~ War Dog Lvl 40-49~ War Master Lvl 50~ Founder Our Rules Meetings will be followed by: PVP, Privateering, Hunting, Plundering, or Navy Fort Raids SVS team: Spainish PVP Game Type: Team Battle Guild Flagship: Largest Ship In Guild Meetings: Bowdash Mansion on Tortuga murkyhollow.jpg|The only female Buccaneer may be the best. Ship Battle.jpg|We figh as good at sea as we do land! Jack Sparrow.jpg|We fight for Jack Sparrow, and pirate freedom! Hunter 8.png Buccaneer shooting at bounty hunters.jpg|Bounty Hunters can not stop us! Pirate fight.jpg|Not even the scariest can stop us! Challenge.jpg|Up fer' a challenge mate? Undead Raid.jpg|An infamous battle in the war against the undead. PVP.gif|We have full access to the 882 pieces of Aztec Gold! Deadandinjail.jpg|"Where me affects?" Jack explaining.jpg|"It's time to make our sortie, as in leave, as in NOW! Captain Walker.jpg|A loyal Buccaneer, Captain Walker Holiday Celebrations: Skull's Thunder on Tortuga If you do not attend meetings: You are Booted Armys Navy~Led by Nick Lockshot (Easy) Marines~Led by Jim Logan (Medium) Commanders of Piracy~Led by Jack Wolfspain (Hard) Assasians~Led by Linda TreasureHawk (Very Hard) Army Ranks Navy: recruit, cadet, commander, commodore Marines: rookie, guard, sergeant, captain, admiral Commanders of Piracy: cellmate, seadog, freebooter, swashbuckler, pirate, buccaneer Assasians: Begginer, killer, mass killer, murderer, mass murderer, assassin (Must have at least one assassin weapon to join) Members Jack Wolfspain (Guildmaster/Head of Commanders of Piracy) Nick Lockshot (Co Guildmaster/Head of Navy) Captain Jim Logan (Co Guildmaster/Head of Marines) Linda TreasureHawk(Co Guildmaster/ Head of Assassins) Captain Walker(Veteran) Allies Skull's Marines The Alliance of All The Brethren Courts The DX Mafia Category:Guilds Category:POTCO